Duelist Mountain-Space Stadium
by Numbershooter
Summary: It is the characters from duelist mountain(the rp story that E-arth Duelist made) in a none rp no plot duel it is mostly just duels no plot at all but it is a sub forum of it.
1. Chapter 1

Me-thal walked out of a portal into an arena that is beyond space and time looking for an opponent.

Zack appeared in the same arena lost. "great. how did i end up here?" He asked, but then noticed someone else and suddenly wanted to duel.

"hey you want to duel"Me-thal said eager to duel.

Zack said nothing, but activated his duel disk and drew five cards.

At the same time Me-thal drew hand alinazing it and waiting for his opponent to decide who to go first.

"I'll give you the first move."

"ok I activate emegency telaport to spial summon from my deck mental link-info overflow and since it was summoned i can specaial summon from my hand mental link-fact fact finder effect activate showing me yours hand"me-thal said as the said monsters was summoned

"Show you my hand?" Zack asked and revealed his hand. it had Old Western Pistal Kid, Defense Draw, Desert Of The Old West, Old Western Bandit, Counter Shot.

"hmm not bad hand ok now i overlay both of my level 3 phychic tuners to xyz summon mental link-shadow thieft and normal summon mental link-knowlegde drainer and use it as a rank 4 instead use it to matrix summon mental link-mind king by tuning knowledge drainer with sharow thieft"me-thal said as shadow thieft turned into 3 xyz portals and surrounfder knowledge drainer followed by a flash of light and the galaxy portal things began to disapear to show that knowledge drainer had been replaced by a new monster known as mind king(3000 atk 2800 def)"i set one card and end my turn"

"I draw." Zack declared. "I set two cards and a monster. next i activate Desert Of The Old West. anything to say to that?"

"not really only one is your turn over?"me-thal asked

"Yeah, i end." Zack answered.

"ok draw"m-ethal said as he drawed his card "i set one monster face down and now i attack your face down with mind king"

Zack watch his Old Western Pistol Kid get destroyed.

"ok your turn"me-thal said ending his turn

"I draw." Zack said. "With the effect of Desert Of The Old West, we both draw a card, but only the one with the higher attack gets to stay. i'll let you draw first."

"ok i is krebons your turn"me-thal said showing the card he drew

Zack drew the card and revealed Tumbleweed. "0 attack. so i guess you win this round." he said sending Tumbleweed to the grave. " i end my turn with that."

"are you sure ok i will set one card and attack you directly with mind king"Me-thal said

"Tumbleweed, go!" Zack declared. "You see, If you declare a direct attack on me, i can summon Tumbleweed from my graveyard." (def:0 lv:1)

"ok i thought you was acting weird i guess it is your turn"me-thal said

"Wait, your not redirecting the attack to my monster?" Zack asked. most people usually attacked so he was expecting the same from his opponent.

"no not until i have my field set up just right"me-thal said

"Well, whatever sinks your ship." Zack said drawing a card. "I summon Old Western Bomb Blaster."

"If you attack him, both the attacker and himself get destroyed then we both take 800 damage." Zack explained.

"ok thanks"me-thal said

"I suppose i have to end my turn there." Zack ended.

"ok my turn.i flip summon my skill stealer and upon being summoned he can negate oneof your monsters effect and use its as his own and i chose youryour bomb buster"me-thal said

"If i cared, then that would be disconcerting. not because my monster is now pointless, it's because i would care." Zack commented.

"ok so now i attack your tumble weed with my skill stealer."

"Good. Since Tumbleweed was destroyed and banished, i get to draw a card." Zack said.

"now mind king attack his bomber"me-thal ordered

(Zack's lp:4000-1800) "I activate Counter Shot. this card inflicts damage to you equal to the battle damage i just took." Zack explained.

"not bad"me-thal said as his lp droped(4000-1800)

"ok i continue my turn by summoning a krebons"Me-thal said summoning his tuner

"It looks stupid." Zack commented.

"now i synchro with them to summon mental link-idea changer"me-thal said as his monster changed formed a new one

"Nice move, i guess." Zack said.

"your move"me-thal said

"I draw." Zack said. "Then we both draw from my Desert Of The Old West." he picked up a card. "Old Western Dual Duelist with 2000 atk."

"ok here is mistake a trap"me-thal said

"Trap cards are treated as having 0 atk, so win this round." Zack told him.

"ok so it goes to the grave"me-thal said as he placed the card in his grave

"I summon Old Western Dual Duelist. with his effect, i discard Old Western Bandit and TumbleWeed to inflict 1000 damage." Zack said.

"hmm not bad"me-thal said as he took damage(1800-800)

"I end my turn." Zack said as his monster blew up. "Negative effects are never fun."

ok i i attack you directly with idea changer"me-thal said

"I use my second Tumbleweed to defend me." Zack said and another tumbleweed appeared. (def:0 lv:1)

"ok i guess i will keep the attack going to your tumbleweed"me-thal said

"just like last time, i draw a card from Tumbleweed's effect." Zack said.

"ok now mind king attack him directly"me-thal said

"I activate Defense Draw. this negates the demage and gives my another draw." Zack explained.

"ok i set one more card and end my turn"me-thal said

"I draw. now the field spell activates again." Zack said drawing and revealing Old Western Sheriff. "3000 atk. that'll be hard to beat."

"ok i drawed...a mental link-skill stealer i guess it is destroyed"me-thal said

"Now i activate Monster Reborn to bring back Old Western Dual Duelist." Zack said.

"ok this could be bad"me-thal said

"I discard Old Western Sheriff and Quick Draw to inflict 1000 damage." Zack declared.

"i do not think so i activate my call of the haunted to summon my skill stealer and like last time upon summon he can negate one of your monsters effect and it is swiched to him so no damage to me"Me-thal said as he countered

"Then... i got nothing." Zack said, then smiled. "Just kidding. i summon Old Western Cannoneer." (atk:800 lv:4)

"ok and what does it do"me-thal said

"You can discard a card to negate the effect, but if you dont you take 800 damage at the cost of one card from my hand." Zack said. "But it doesn't matter, buecause i overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon... Old Western Avenger." (atk:2500 rank:4 ou:2)

"ok and what will you do with it"me-thal said

"Use the last can in my hand, Xyz Judgement. this detaches all xyz materials from my Avenger to banish the synchro monster." Zack said.

"ok"Me-thal said

"Finally, i attack Skill Gainer." Zack declared.

"i activate my other trap card(the one from that was set from the start)mirror force"Me-thal said as mirror force was flipped up.

Zacks avenger was destroyed. "I guess i have no other moves. Not bad." Zack said.

"same to you now i use your stolen dual duelist effect and discard 2 cards to deal you 1000 damage"me-thal said discarding said cards

"now i attack you directly with mind king."me-thal ordered

(lp:800-0) "Well, i guess you are the winner." Zack said simply. "perhaps you're not as bad as i thought."

"nether you it was close"me-thal said as he began to fad out

"later. maybe we'll duel again someday." Zack said. he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The air shattered into a small hole as a young man was randomly chucked out into the emptiness void arena known as the Space Stadium. "Where in the world am I?" he muttered scratching his head as he looked around at the white arena in a dark world. "What sorcery is this?... The work of the X-Skull no doubt," he moaned as he looked around the Space Stadium for any form of life.

Kare walked around aimlessly, then tripped. "Ouch. where am i." she asked herself getting back up. she used what little sight she had to navigate her way around. eventually, she reached a stadium.

Then Ignis noticed a child – a girl – wondering aimlessly through the Space Stadium like he was. "Hey… Who are you? Do you know where we are?" he asked fairly desperate and quick. Ignis could guess that she wouldn't know where they were like him, but it was a good opportunity nevertheless.

"Who's there?" Kare asked. she looked in the direction of the voice.

Ignis walked closer towards the perspective of the girl's eye sight for her to see him. "I am a Tei… Nevermind, call me Ignis," he answered the girl, cutting himself from explaining about Teitatsu as he knew she wouldn't know about the secret government organisation. "I guess you know nothing about this place, like me,"

"Hello Ignis. I'm Kare." Kare greeted. "no i dont. you want to duel?"

Ignis nodded upon hearing the offer. "Gladly Kare, it will pass the time in this boring place," he accepted as he grabbed his red fiery Teitatsu D-Pad.

Thrusting it in the air, it materialised and opened into the fiery shaped Duel Disk as it attached to his gauntlet arm like a boomerang. Attaching his plain D-Gazer to his eyes, he smiled as the Augment Reality projected into a holographic board (Ignis: **4000** Life Points). "Let the Hot-Blooded Battle begin!"

"Do you want to go first?" Ignis offered as he swiftly drew his five cards as usual.

"I guess." She activated her duel disk and drew her cards. "Lets see..." she held the cards in her hand close to her face to see them better. "I set a mon- oops!" she tried to set a monster, but the card slipped out of her hand and landed face up, revealing Mystical Elf. she searched the floor with her hand until she found her card and set it on her duel disk. "I set a monster. you turn."

_'Um… Pretend I didn't see that,'_ Ignis thought as he was carefully analysing the situation. Eventually, Ignis thrusted his arm down to activate the card he needed to commence his strategy, the same strategy he will remain doing despite seeing the card Kare dropped. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Fire Formation – Tenki; allowing me to add 1 level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand and it increases the ATK of all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters I control. Enthusiastic Beast Wolfberk is always the best option," he said as the card slid out of his deck and he added it to his hand.

"Furthermore, I will Normal Summon my Exarion Universe in Attack Position," he said fairly calm as a large centaur appeared in heavily blue armour and armed with a spear (**1800**-**1900**/1900)(Level 4). "I will order my Exarion Universe to attack your set monster, thus activating its effect; I can decrease its ATK by 400 to allow it to inflict piercing damage," he explained as the twin spear glowed as the horseman galloped towards the set card (**1900**-**1500**/1900).

"The set monster was Mystical Elf. (def:2000 lv:4) how unfortunate." Kare said.

Ignis pretended to be surprised when the shockwave bounced off the spear and slashed him (Ignis: **4000**-**3500** Life Points). "Very good, you've probably got a nice counterattack ready by that," he commented looking at his hand as he proceeded to set a card. "One card face-down, turn end," he said as the centaur readied its spear as its ATK returned back (**1500**-**1900**/1900).

Readying himself, Ignis glanced at his hand of four cards._ 'I will have to see what else Kare has up her sleeves before going more direct. It has failed from everytime I am direct too early,'_he thought prepared.

"I draw." Kare said. then thought of something. "...You seemed to be pretending to be surprised. Why?"

"Well… Most people play defensive on the first turn, unless they want to intimidate their Opponent to play defensively on the second turn of the duel," Ignis replied blinking rapidly at his pathetic lecture of a excuse. "I would gladly take a risk in this situation. There is a also a chance of your set monster being a searcher in this situation, a low DEF searcher, which is perfect with a piercer like Exerion,"

"...liar." Kare muttered. "I summon Trust Guardian in attack mode." (atk:0 lv:3 tuner)

"Synchro Summon," Ignis muttered as he recognised Trust Guardian to be a Tuner, cringing on its effect._ 'This will be annoying, since my deck focuses on battling, rather than mass card effect destruction,'_

"I tune my level 4 Mystical Elf with level 3 Trust Guardian to Synchro Summon... Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Kare said. (atk:2100-2600 lv:7)

In this situation, Ignis was fairly relieved that the level 7 Synchro monster was Ancient Sacred Wyvern, considering Kare's Life Points weren't that much higher than his._ 'As long as I don't make my Life Points fall too far behind, I will be OK,'_ he thought, yet still worrying under the thought of being against a Life Points gain deck – which will get it to insanely high ATK if he falls too careless. "Interesting, now proceed with the rest of your turn please,"

"I attack your monster with Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Kare declared. the Wyvern flew straight at the Centaur.

Ignis pressed a button on his D-Pad to counter the attack. "As much as I would rather have my Exarion Universe in my Graveyard, I'm afraid I am going to have to counterattack. I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Fire Formation – Tensen; I can increase the ATK of my Exarion Universe by a permanent 700, and the ATK of all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters I control increase by a further 300," he countered as the fire scorched around the armoured centaurs spear as it counterattacked fiercely (**1900**-**2600**-**2900**/1900)

(lp:4000-3700) "Due to Trust Guardian's effect, by getting rid of 400 atk from Wyvern, i can prevent her destruction." Kare stated. (Wyvern atk:2600-2300-1900) "I set a facedown card and activate Toll, so now we must pay 500 life points to declare an attack."

_'I guess I am going to have to move slower in this duel,'_ Ignis thought analysing the card Toll, before continuing. "Is… That all?"

"yeah. your move." Kare said.

Drawing a five card into his hand, Ignis smiled as another card slid out of his D-Pad into his hand. "By the effect of Fire Formation – Tenki, I can add my Gene-Warped Warwolf from my deck to my hand, which I will Normal Summon in Attack Position," Ignis explained as a large four clawed standing up beast emerged onto the field with white fur and ancient markings engraved onto it (**2000**-**2400**/100)(Level 4).

"Exerion Universe, attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern," as the buffed up centaur rapidly slashed its spear towards the white wyvern (Ignis: **3500**-**3000** Life Points).

(Wyvern atk:1900-2400) (Kare's lp:3700-3200) "I chose to prevent the destruction of my monster." Kare said. (atk:2400-2000-1500) "Furthermore, since i took damage, i can activate Numinous Healer. this gives my 1000 life points." (lp:3200-4200) (atk:1500-2500)

Ignis gritted his teeth as he was unable to attack it again with his Gene-Warped Warwolf that he planned to, because of the Trap that Kare prepared for. "Interesting, but your Toll will hinder any counterattacks from you, so I will be partly safe," he said then slamming a card down from his hand of five. "I will activate my Spiritual Forest… I end my turn,"

"I draw." Kare said. she looked closely at her hand. "Um... i set a monster and a card. i end my turn." she had a little dificulty making her move, but managed not to drop anything.

"Draw!" Ignis shouted drawing a card into his hand of four. "By the effect of Fire Formation – Tenki, I will add my Reborn Tengu from my deck to my hand… Though, that has little to matter until maybes later," he said studying his hand of five before slamming another card down.

"It is time… I activate the Spell Card, Ante; we both reveal card in our hand and the monster with the lower level is sent to the Graveyard while the player of that card loses 1000 Life Points," he explained as he simultaneously revealed his Enthusiastic Beast King Bearman (Level 8) with Kare.

"I have..." She looked closely at her hand. "Petit Angel. a level 3 monster." (lp:4200-3200) (atk:2500-1500)

Ignis was fairly surprised at seeing that card being revealed by Kare for Ante, but nevertheless continued on. "I can Normal Summon my Enthusiastic Beast King Bearman without tributing, but its ATK becomes 1300," as a stood up brown bear stomped dominantly onto the field in futuristic armour (**2600**-**1300**-**1700**/2700)(Level 8). "Furthermore, it can change the level of all level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type monster to 8!"

The bear fiercely roared as the red aura fuelled around the centaur (Level 4-8) and werewolf (Level 4-8). "I will construct an Overlay Network! Overlaying 3 level 8 monsters!" Ignis shouted as the three monsters formed into overlay units and entered into a portal before charging up and preparing to shoot out. "Xyz Summoning... Rise, the king of Hot-Blooded training… Enthusiastic Coaching King Giantrainer!" Ignis chanted as a modernly armoured large figure emerged holding two baseball-like bats on its hands, while a pile were attached to its back (**2800**/2000)(Rank 8)(Xyz Material: 3).

Kare'd expression didn't change. "you traded three monsters for one. must be a good one."

"It is good, good enough to be the core of my deck for Summoning and Supporting. The effect of my Enthusiastic Coaching King Giantrainer allows for me he detach a Xyz Material from it to draw a card and reveal it; if it is a monster I can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points," Ignis explained as he then smiled upon the result, like he always do. "And I can activate its effect three times. Hot-Blooded Trail!"

The three overlay units clashed straight into the bat that glowed brightly (Xyz Material: 3-2-1-0) as three cards gusted out of Ignis's deck and was projected by the Augment Reality for Kare to see: a second Enthusiastic Beast King Bearman, Xyz Extreme ! and Machine Beast King Barbaros Ur. "Two monsters, 1600 points of damage… Strike!" he shouted as the giant monster emitted large beams from its two bats directly at Kare.

(lp:3200-1600) (atk:1500-0) "If that thing attacks, i'll lose." Kare said, concerned.

Ignis firmly shook his head. "I cannot conduct my Battle Phase the turn that Enthusiastic Coaching King Giantrainer activates its effect. Even though it is one of the major Rank 8 monsters, even they need restrictions to not become a complete nightmare," he explained as he proceeded onto the Main Phase 2 as he placed a card down in the Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I set a card face-down, turn end,"

"draw." Kare drew. "I first switch Acient Sacred Wyvern to defense. (def:2000) then i activate Lightning Vortex. by dicarding a card, i destroy your monster." she discarded Airknight Parshath.

Ignis gritted his teeth upon his Enthusiastic Coaching King Giantrainer being destroyed. _'A defensive approach for Kare can be a problem to overcome with her Toll, I will have to rush this one,'_

"I now flip summon Majestic Mech - Senku. (atk:1000 lv:4) now i attack you directly!" Kare declared. (lp:1600-1100)

Ignis staggered backwards by the direct attack (Ignis: **3000**-**2000** Life Points). "Interesting, I have never seen the Majestic Mechs being used correctly," Ignis complimented. _'And my limit of attacks before my Life Points reach zero as gone down. Great,'_

"there's more. when Senku inflict battle damage through a diect attack, i get to draw a card." Kare explained and drew a card, bringing her hand count to 1. "I end my turn, so Senku must say goodbye." Senku exploded.

Ignis nodded as he drew a card. But from his mass drawing and mass revealing, it was obvious what most of the cards in his hand were. "I will Normal Summon my Reborn Tengu in Attack Position," Ignis said as a monsterous samurai with avian wings emerged onto the field (**1700**-**2100**/600). "I end my turn,"

"I draw." Kare drew. "I set a card. that'll be all."

Ignis grumbled as he realised that the duel was going to become a stall orientated duel. He will be eventually forced to do so, until he concludes this turn. "I will activate the effect of Fire Formation – Tenki, adding my Rhinotaurus from my deck to my hand," Ignis said as the card ejected out of his deck into his hand, before slamming it down. "I will Normal Summon my Rhinotaurus in Attack Position,"

Blazing out of nowhere, a muscular human and rhino mutant appeared, armed with a range of horn-like blades (**1800**-**2200**/600)(Level 4). "Reborn Tengu and Rhinotaurus, attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Ignis ordered as both beasts charged at the dragon in fury (Ignis: **2000**-**1500**-**1000 **Life Points).

"I protect my monster from the first attack with Trust Guardian. i cant save her from the second attack." Kare said. as her Wyvern couldn't hold back both attacks. "Sorry, friend."

"There is nothing else for me to do, I end my turn," Ignis said shrugging slightly as he only had one last resort to do, before he is basically done for.

"I draw." Kare drew. "I activate monster Reborn to bring back Airknight Parshath." (atk:1900 lv:5)

Ignis blinked greatly surprised at seeing this card. "I don't remember you using this ca-" he commented as he his voice croaked upon realisation of how Kare got it in the Graveyard. "Lightning Vortex,"

"Next i summon another Trust Guardian in attack mode." Kare said. (atk:0 lv:3 tuner) "I tune level 5 Airknight Parshath with level 3 Trust Guardian to synchro summon... Avenging Knight Parshath!" (atk:2600 lv:8)

Kare smiled as her monster appeared. it seemed like she could see it through her right eye. "I use his effect to put Rhinotaurus in defense mode."

Ignis gulped as he knew what was going to happen as his mutant rhino/human crouching down weakly with little to protect itself (2200/**600**).

"Now go Parshath, attack his rhino thing." Kare declared. (lp:1100-600)

Ignis braced himself as the blade pierced through the rhino and slashed him (Ignis: **1000**-**0** Life Points), as he staggered backwards. "T-that was a great duel," he commented a bit frazzled as suddenly the light shined on him and he vanished into reality.

"That was fun." Kare said. suddenly a kuriboh appeared and pointed the way out for her. she followed the furball. "What a strange place."


End file.
